


Who Will Have Mercy On Your Soul?

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #NotDead, Canon Divergent, DO NOT ASK ME WHERE INSPIRATION CAME FROM, Gift Fic, Somewhere somehow, i don’t know, set after Season 12 before Season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: When God is gone, and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul?





	Who Will Have Mercy On Your Soul?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonwithatale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwithatale/gifts).



> This is a fic for the WONDERFUL, AMAZING, TALENTED @trisscar368 for crocheting me Simon the White <3 Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this fic! 
> 
> Much love and thanks to @spnyoucantkeepmedown for the beta!

He walked among the dead bodies, silent and observant, pale eyes darting everywhere. A soft  _ click  _ of his cane echoed through the stately halls to accompany his otherwise silent movements. 

He moved towards the kitchen, smelling good fried food and hearing the sounds of joyous laughter bounce off the walls like bouncy balls on a playground. The sense of camaraderie was soothing, in a sense, knowing that both Sam and Dean Winchester were alive and well. The fallen seraph Castiel was here as well, newly healed from Lucifer stabbing him. 

He, of course, brought Castiel back, with the help of Lucifer’s son Jack. Jack had. . . imprinted upon Castiel, so to speak, and he highly doubted that the Nephilim would ever recognize Lucifer as his father. He was able to use that to his advantage. 

He gently rapped on the door outside of the kitchen, where it had been closed, and gave a quiet sigh. He hated to break up the domesticity of the homey life the Winchesters had created for themselves, but as they say, duty calls. 

And their duty was now to pull Mary Winchester and Lucifer back into this world, instead of the world they are currently in. 

“Who the fuck knocks around here?” he heard Dean ask in confusion. 

“I’ll get it,” Castiel said. He heard the scrape of a chair across the tiled floor and soft footsteps approach the door. He opened it and gave a not unkind smile towards the seraph. 

Castiel gave his ever curious squint and tilted his head to the side. “I don’t understand, Dean told me you were dead,” he said. 

“You can’t ever really kill me, even with my own tools,” he replied. “May I?” 

Castiel gave a nod and stepped aside, and he stepped into the kitchen, smiling. 

Sam turned around and stood up suddenly, eyes blown open wide and mouth attempting to work into overtime to try to find the words. He couldn’t help but give a sympathetic look towards Sam.

“Who the fuck is supposed to be dead?” Dean asked, not turning away from his station at the stove. “Is that Crowley?” 

“Oh come on Dean,” he said with an eye roll. “Would you really prefer that demon over me?” 

The pair of tongs Dean was using to flip over chicken wings and drumsticks clattered to the floor as the older Winchester brother turned and gave him a horrified look. 

“You’re dead,” he said softly. 

“Dean,” Death said, almost gliding across the floor, cane in hand, “Do you  _ really  _ think you could kill me? You incapacitated me for a while, certainly, but you didn’t really kill me.” He sniffed the air, smiling softly. “I do enjoy a good fried chicken, is there room for one more?” 

Sam scrambled to go grab a fourth chair while Dean simply stared at him in disbelief. “There’s, uh, there’s also steak fries, and we just did a beer run,” Sam said, setting the chair down with a loud thunk. 

“Thank you, Sam,” Death said, sitting in it. “If you have soda, I will take that. The four of us will have a lot to talk about over this meal.” 

“Of course,” Sam said, going to fetch the soda and beers for the rest of them. 

Castiel sat down across from Death while Dean angrily went back to cooking. 

It was going to be a long day, but Death found himself looking forward to it. There’s a reason why the appropriately named trio ‘Team Free Will’ were some of his favorite beings. Several reasons, in fact. 

But that’s a story for another time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
